halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Packer
Name: Steven Packer Class: Spartan Gender: Male Nickname: Cobra Date of Birth: 1/9/2529 Age: 28 Height In Armour: 7’2” Height: 6’8” Weight In Armour: 560 Weight: 210 Generation: IV Primary Specialization: Marksmanship Preferred Specialization: Stalker UNSC Primary: DMR UNSC Secondary: Sniper Additional Gear: (Five Items Maximum) Seeker drone, Frag grenades, Multi spectrum goggles, Backpack long range radio unit Suit Colors: Dark Blue, White Physical Description: Cobra stands at 6’8” tall, He has sandy blond hair, and blue eyes. He has a scar on his chest that was given to him by an elite. In battle right before he lost his memory. He has a nose that has been broken more than once in his life, and now that it is permanently crooked and flat to his face. He always has a smile on his face, it is never fake. Personality: When you meet Cobra for the first time When you meet Him for the first time, it’s notable that he is humble, kind, and intelligent. His stature shows a warrior who knows the hard times of battle. He makes it a habit to always remember those who he fights alongside and especially the ones who have fallen in battle. They give him the strength to win battles as his memory pushes him to survive. His facial expressions show a fun and loving sign that he cares for everyone who he meets. His smile is warm and welcoming to all who meet him. Cobra is one who will not hold a grudge against another human. When you get to know him he will automatically be your friend and will call you his friend from that time forth. With his lack of memory he will be frustrated with not knowing his past and will take it out on the enemy. He will not know when to stop in the heat of battle; he will keep going until all enemies are gone. Bio: Steven was born in 2529 and was raised on earth. His parents were killed when he was two years old, as a result he became an orphan ever since. At a young age he became fascinated with the heavens, he studied the stars, and what was given in textbooks. He learned about the UNSC, wanting to explore the stars with them. He worked hard at a young age, to become a marine. When Steven turned 18 he enlisted. At the age of 26 he was being looked at to become an ODST before he was pronounced dead in battle. He was sliced in the chest with an energy sword, all signs of life were gone (KIA). ONI took his body for experiments. Upon investigation they noticed faint brain activity, ONI kept him alive to become a marine. With ONI knowing he was being looked at to become an ODST. After months of revitalizing his body, the idea comes up with the scientists to make Sean a Spartan. ONI looked over his profile to see if it was good enough to make him a Spartan. With much deliberation and paperwork. They said that he might not have disabilities that will be noticed, if they don’t do the procedure they said it would be likely that he would have many disabilities with out the procedure. With his injury came two outcomes. One, When he woke he lost all motor function in his limbs, had doctors work with him for over a year to get him moving as a Spartan. Through this process he became a valuable asset to the Spartans. The Second outcome was not expected when he woke up out of his coma after a month after his treatment. Two, he lost all his memory from his past. With his memory loss was the source of his frustration. He would go out of control in training. This made him succeed in his training. During all this he got the name of Cobra because he was silent and would strike at the best opportune moment when know one was expecting it.